psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wieczorne szepty
Uwaga! Uwaga! Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe^^ ' Rozdział 1 '''Pieski krzątały się po bazie, ale dawać się było do odczucia podekscytowanie. Wtedy automatyczne drzwi do bazy rozsunęły się i wszedł przez nie Ryder. Pieski pobiegły do bruneta i machały wesoło ogonami. ' -Cześć pieski!-przywitał się Ryder ze śmiechem, gdy pieski stawały przednimi łapami o jego nogi i prosiły o pogłaskanie. -Hej Ryder.-przywitali się wszyscy chórem. -Witaj Ryder sir.-schylił głowę Chase w osobistym przywitaniu się z brunetem. -Hej Ryder!-zamerdała radośnie swoim puchowym ogonem Alays zamykając złote oczy z radości. -Hej Chase, hej Alays!- odpowiedział dwóm pieskom ludzki Kapitan Psiego Patrolu.-Gotowi na cukierki?-zapytał z uśmiechem na jego twarzy. -TAAAK!-wrzasnęły chórem pieski, z czego najgłośniej krzyknęły szczeniaczki, których ogony nie przestawały się ruszać choćby na sekundę. -To możemy iść po torby?-spytała Miley, która zatrzymała się w drodze do windy. Ryder pokiwał głową, a Moonka szczeknęła radośnie. Do suczki dobiegł Scott, wraz z jego rodzeństwem i resztą szczeniąt. -Jej! Stroje!-uradowała się Werix, merdając swoim ogonem. Pieski pobiegły do windy. Każdy kto wbiegł czekał na kolejne pieski. '''Jednak coś nie grało, paru piesków brakowało... -Kogo brakuje?-spytała Martine, wodząc po każdym wzrokiem jak stała w windzie. -Na sto procent Dilary, Patty, Eric'a, Tolys'a i kogoś chyba jeszcze...albo i tyle...-odpowiedziała Saluki Shiraz, która wcześniej cicho liczyła pieski w windzie. -Aa oksy. Nie mogę doczekać się jak już przebierzemy się!- mówiła Kirse i niecierpliwie przebrała łapami w miejscu. -To samo u mnie!-dopowiedziała z szeroko otwartymi złotymi oczyma Honey. -To samo!-ucieszyła się Shiraz i mało co z ekscytacji nie podskoczyła do góry, ale się powstrzymała. Jednak oczy suczki same za siebie mówiły. W końcu z dworu z dzikim pędem wpadła czwórka piesków. Biegnąc dwie BFF raz po raz wymieniały się spojrzeniami to ze swoimi miłościami. Jednak tym razem to Dilara potknęła się o białe płótno na podłodze wpadając na pozostałą trójkę. Z impetem wylądowali w windzie. Tolys dotykał się noskami z Patty a Dilara z Eric'iem. Białe płótno powoli opadło na głowie Malinois, która dmuchnęła je by nie wchodziło jej na oczy. -E...boo!?- zażartowała Dilara. Pieski gruchnęły śmiechem, zaś Patty wstała i zdjęła z Dilary prześcieradło. -Oj Dili...-powiedziała ze śmiechem w oczach. I położyła łapę na barku swojej BFF. Eric wstał i polizał Dilarę, zaś Tolys liznął Patty. Psiaki mogły wjechać na górę i przebrać się. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty Na półpiętrze panował rozgardiasz, kostiumy walały się po podłodze. Do lustra była co chwila kolejka, zatem Everest, Lady i Skye wniosły dodatkowe lustra, która znalazły w piwnicy. Z sufity zwisały dekoracje w postaci pajęczyn, duchów na sznurku, dyń itp. W końcu wszedł Ryder niosący pod pachą jego kostium, jednak aż stanął i cofnął się do tyłu oszołomiony. Wtem odwróciła się Alays, prawą przednią łapą przytrzymując jej kostium. ' -Wybacz Ryder...zaraz będzie czyściej jak większość się przebierze.-przeprosiła Tamaskan Dog. Brunet zachichotał i podszedł do suczki następnie pogłaskał ją za uszami. -Nic się nie stało, Alays, rozumiem przecież.-dodał ze śmiechem brunet nie przerywając głaskania psinki. Tymczasem Werix, ubrana już w swój strój kończyła właśnie pisać na kartce papieru ,,free hugs". Widząc swoje dzieło uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przykleiła kartkę do swojej obroży.chwilę później zaczęła chodzić od pieska do pieska i mówić ,,Darmowe przytulasy!". - Ją się pisze! - zaśmiała się Kirse, gdy podeszła do niej Werix. Przytuliła jasno-czarną Nowofundlandkę w białe łatki, która zamerdała ogonem radośnie. Psiaki uśmiechnęły się i tuż po przebraniu ustawili się w kolejkę by przytulić Werix. -Ja chcę się przytulić!-zawołała Dilara mająca strój Spartańskiego wojownika. Podbiegła do Werix i wymieniły się przytuleniem. -Także chcę się przytulić!-szczeknęła wesoło Patty, mająca strój Spinel. Skończyła zakładać ostatni element stroju i podbiegła do Werix. -Ja też chcę!-zgłosiła się Martine będąca superbohaterką. Saluki serdecznie przytuliła Werix, która zaśmiała się. -Zgłaszam się na przytulasa!-uniosła łapkę w górę Shiraz, jasno-czarna Nowofunlandka w cosplay'owym stroju z Naruto wyściskała mocno drugą suczkę. -A można potem też przytulać się?-zapytał Rex, mający strój kowboja z flirciarskim uśmiechem. Werix westchnęła ciężko, gdy za jej plecami usłyszała głos Owczarka Szwajcarskiego Białego. -Tak...-odpowiedziała, choć po minie suni widać było niechęć, że to akurat on zadał to pytanie. Rex zawył radośnie i zamerdał ogonem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Werix '''Szczeniaki wraz z Honey zjechali jako pierwsi windą na dół. Na parterze bazy siedzieli Pandora, Crus oraz Uno. Oprócz suczki rasy Gończy Węgierski, mającej na sobie zwykłą ciemno-turkusową bluzę z kapturem. Natomiast sunia rasy Goldador siedząca po jej lewej stronie, mimo oczu, które były zasnute widać było smutek. Westchnęła ciężko. Jednak starała się by nikt tego nie zauważył, że jej przykro. Honey mająca śliczny strój księżniczki przywitała się z trójką, po czym zawołała do szczeniaków. ' -Hej. Chcecie bym poszła z Wami wziąć popcorn z jadalni póki jeszcze jesteśmy?-spytała jasnobrązowa sunia rasy Pinczer Miniaturowy w ciemnoróżowej obroży. -Byłoby fajnie.-pokiwał głową Uno, który od razu zerwał się z miejsca i poszedł za nią. Zanim wyszedł przez szklane drzwi, zatrzymał się i zapytał Crus:-Idziesz z nami? -No, dobra.-pokiwała głową jego kuzynka i wstała z miejsca.-Zaraz wracam Pandora.-zwróciła się do ślepej Goldadorki w miętowej obroży. -Ok.-pokiwała głową Pandora i odpowiedziała jak zwykle spokojnym głosem sunia. -Przypilnuje w tym czasie szczeniaków. -dodała. Honey wraz z dwójką kuzynostwa pokiwali głowami i wyszli przez automatyczne drzwi bazy. Na zewnątrz malowało się ładne przechodzenie barw na niebie. Z ciemnefgo fioletu w pomarańczowy róż na dole. -Mam nadzieję, że zbierzemy dużo słodyczy...może ktoś kupi nawet psie chrupki?-mówiła Shiny mająca strój tancerki, w pysiu trzymała jej torbę w kształcie dyni. -Ale byłoby super...-oblizała się Prima po pyszczku, na sobie suczka miała strój księżniczki. Gdy zobaczyła, że jedna z jej fioletowych buf przy stroju lekko podwinęła od razu ją poprawiła i wygładziła. Reszta szczeniaczków zgodnie pokiwała głowami. '''Liście fruwały swobodnie na jesiennym wietrze, zaś przez okno wpadały cienie drzew. Wkrótce każdy maluch niecierpliwie spoglądał w stronę windy w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się ich rodziców z resztą Psiego Patrolu. Dlatego nastała cisza...która nie potrwała zbyt długo...przerwał ją długi, przeciągły metaliczny dźwięk. Dochodził on z dworu. Każdy mały piesek odwrócił się w stronę przeszklonych drzwi. Z gardła Pandory wydobyło się paniczne i głośne wzięcie powietrza... -O nie...znowu...mam nadzieję, że to jakaś kometa czy coś w tym stylu jak rok temu...-westchnęła. -Ej zadzwonisz do Galaxy? Może znów coś jest z jej kometą.-zasugerowała Scotty mrugając. Na sobie miała strój kowbojki. -Proszę...-dopowiedziała. -Pewnie maluchy.-rzekła Pandora, której pomysł się spodobał. Pysk skierowała w stronę jej przypinki. -Galaxy...-wypowiedziała imię pięknej kosmicznej suczki, będącą przyjaciółką Psiego Patrolu. Tuż potem duży ekran włączył się, na nim widać było Galaxy. Szczeniaczki szczeknęły jej imię radośnie. Sunia stała w korytarzu na tle filarów, wszystko miało bladoniebieski kolor. -Hej pieski! Co tam?-zapytała ich. -Czy z Twoją kometą wszystko ok?-spytały maluchy chóralnie. -Oczywiście, ma się dobrze.-zażartowała Galaxy.-Czego pytacie?-zapytała maluchy. -Znowu te dźwięki...-pisnęła Mufin, w stroju kucyka. Odwróciła spojrzenie je błękitnych oczu w stronę drzwi...Maxis polizał pokrzepiająco sunię po boku. -Oj...niestety nie wiem...mogę pomyśleć nad tym i dać Wam znak co jest przyczyną jeżeli to jakoś pomoże.-zaoferowała pomoc kosmiczna suczka. -Byłoby super! Dzięki.-podziękowały szczeniaki z Pandorą i rozłączyli się. Wtedy też z windy zjechała reszta. Maluchy pognały gromadką do swoich rodziców. -Mamo! Mamo! Tato! Tato!-mówiły szczeniaki plącząc się pod łapami rodziców, którzy musieli unosić wysoko łapy by nie potknąć się. W końcu Avie stanęła na dwóch tylnych łapach opierając się przednimi na łapie jej mamy, Kashy. Zaś siostra młodej suczki, stanęła przy łapach ojca suczek, Altrona. ' -Słyszeliście?-spytała Avie w stroju szeryfa rozszerzając jej dwukolorowe oczy. -Co słyszeliśmy?-spytała Kasha patrząc w dół w stronę córki. -No te dźwięki.-rzekła tym razem Male, odwracając głowę w stronę jej mamy. -Ech...nic nie słyszeliśmy maleńkie. Na górze był niezły gwar.-odpowiedział Altron wodząc jego spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu po dwóch córkach i żonie. '''U innych psich rodziców na pyszczkach także malowało się zdziwienie wymieszane z zmartwieniem. ' -Ech...szczeniaki...zawsze bujnej wyobraźni nie brakuje...-syknęła Valka, wywracając jej złote oczy a bok. Miała na sobie kostium pilota. -Idealnie to ujęłaś.-zgodził się z nią Tetradi, będącą Frankestein'em. -Możemy już iść, Ryder? Proszę.-poprosiła biało-ruda Cocker Spaniel. - Jasne. - uśmiechnął się chłopak. -Pa!-pożegnała się pozostała trójka zostająca w bazie. -Pa!-pożegnali się chórem pieski wychodząc na dwór. -Miłego zbierania...-rzekła cichym głosem Pandora na odchodne po czym westchnęła cp suni Goldador tęskne spojrzenie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Eryka 'Pieski szły przez asfaltową drogę gaworząc przy tym wesoło. Szczenięta pięły na przód. Liście fruwały nisko nad ziemią, zatem często wpadały na psie łapy i nogi Rydera. Jak co roku mięli zacząć od domu Pani Burmistrz. ' -To kto będzie pukał do burmistrzyni?-spytała Victoria będąca Kopciuszkiem. Szła równym lecz dostojnym krokiem. -Hmm...może niech wszystkie szczeniaki zapukają?-zasugerował Gray mający strój piłkarza.-Co Ty na to, kochana?-zapytał. -Extra pomysł.-ucieszyła się Victoria i pocałowała w policzek psa. 'Patty wraz z Dilarą, Eric'iem opowiadały Tolys'owi historie z poprzedniego roku. Martine zaś opowiadała Bloodfur'owi zeszłoroczne perypetie. ' -Wow...i NIC Wam nie zrobił? No bo wiecie niech tylko spróbowałby ten gość z torbą na głowie zaszkodzić Patty!-mówił Tolys będący żołnierzem. Po czym posłał czułe spojrzenie żonie, gdy o niej mówił. -Och...wiem jesteś taki kochany.-rzekła Łajka Jakucka i polizała pieska po czym dała mu miłosnego kuksańca. -Miałam Dili ze sobą, a na nią zawsze mogę liczyć.-dodała uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha Patty. -A jak?! Z Patty tworzymy najlepszy zespół! Nikt nam nie podskoczy! Co nie?-rzekła ze śmiechem Dilara i zapytała Patty. -Pewnie!-odpowiedziała Łajka Jakucka i przybiły głośną piątkę. -Jak dostanę eklerkę oddam mojej Dilci.-powiedział Eric, mający strój muszkietera. Dilara odwróciła się i dotknęła swoim noskiem jego. -Spróbowałbyś nie!-zażartowała jednak potem przytuliła sie do pieska mówiąc mu:-Kocham Cię. -Ja Ciebie też.-odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, Eric z amerykańskim akcentem. -EJ Patty?-zaczął Tolys pytającym tonem głosem. -Hę?-odwróciła się suczka, która miała pysio szczęśliwy szczęściem jej BFF. -Mówiłem Ci moją tajemnicę?-zapytał Kundelek o zielonych oczach i obroży w barwach Litwy. -Jaką?-zapytała niebieskooka Łajka Jakucka, choć ton głosu wyrażał że wie o co chodzi. -Kocham Cię.-rzekł Tolys i przytulił suczkę. -Ja Ciebie też.-szepnęła mu suczka. '''Szli dalej śmiejąc się, Dilarze zapragnęło się wygłupiać zatem nieraz mało co z Patty, nie wywróciły się ze śmiechu. Bloodfur słuchał historii opowiadanej przez ukochaną z zaciekawieniem. Na koniec dotknął jego nosem jej nosa: -Odważna jesteś, płomienista dziewczyno. 'Martine zachichotała. W końcu dotarli pod ratusz, co wiązało się że i pod dom Burmistrzyni. Werandę miała oświetloną lampami. Szczenięta podeszły gromadką i zastukały do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się i wyszła przez nie Chickalletta a za nią pani Burmistrz. ' - Cukierek albo psikus, pani Burmistrz! - krzyknęły szczeniaki. -Oh! Cudowne stroje pieski!-pochwaliła Pani Burmistrz uśmiechając się pogodnie.-Już idę po cukierki.-odpowiedziała wracając się w głąb domu, za chwilę wyszła z ogromną miską cukierków nasypując trochę do toreb każdego ze szczeniąt potem piesków. -Dziękujemy!-zawołały psiaki chórem odchodząc od ratusza. -Udanego Halloween Psi Patrolu!-pożyczyła im na odchodne Pani Burmistrz zanim zamknęła drzwi. -Ej a potem pójdziemy do lasu?-zasugerowała Slend, w kostiumie zjawy. -Słyszałam, że u nas są bagna, będzie fajnie.-przekonywała dwukolorowo oka Kundelka. -Brzmi cudownie kochana!-pochwalił pomysł suczki Cayo merdając ogonem. Psiak na sobie nosił kostium pirata. -Pewnie, że idę! Piąteczka!-zawołała radośnie Tomisa, będąca wijem i przybiła głośną piątkę ze Slend. -Bagna...?-jęknęła Annie będąca w tym roku hrabiną. David pocieszył suczkę i ją pocałował. -Nie martw się nic złego się nie stanie.-pocieszył Kundel będący przebrany za królewicza. -A teraz zbierajmy cukierki!-dodał z radością psiak. Zamerdał jego ogonem. Rozdział 2 Galeria Evening whispers tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinek 12 Kategoria:Odcinki 12 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Bloodfur Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David